Ebediyen
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Empire Ottoman, 1511. Seren est une jeune fille qui vole dans les rues de Constantinople pour survivre. Elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait, mais n'a rien et aucun avenir. Jusqu'au jour où son chemin croisera celui de Yusuf Tazim, qui lui ouvrira les portes de la Confrérie des Assassins... et qui bouleversera sa vie.


**Bonjour mes amis !**

 **Je suis incorrigible, je sais... encore commencer une nouvelle histoire avec déjà tellement d'autres en cours... mais l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas et on ne peut la laisser filer ! ;)**

 **Je reviens donc avec une histoire sur "Assassin's Creed", encore, cette fois ci sur le quatrième volet de la saga, "Revelations". J'ai cette histoire qui me trône en tête depuis très, très longtemps sur le personnage de Yusuf, qui je sais en à séduite plus d'une ;) et je lui crée ici une histoire d'amour avec un personnage créer de toute pièce, comme je le fais à chaque fois.**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle Fanfiction vous plaira. J'ai essayé de mettre quelques mots en turc dans l'histoire, cela dit je limite ça au possible car je ne parle pas du tout le turc et je ne suis pas certaine de l'exactitude de mes mots. Le titre par exemple doit normalement vouloir dire "Pour toujours" en turc. Merci Google Traduction, donc j'espère que c'est juste.**

 **Les deux seuls autres mots en turc que vous verrez dans l'histoire sont "Bok" qui normalement veut dire "merde" et "küçük yildiz" qui doit vouloir dire "petite étoile". Voilà XD**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse partir à la rencontre de Yusuf et de ma nouvelle héroïne, Seren ! :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _Constantinople, Empire Ottoman._

 _Janvier 1511._

Le grand bazar était sûrement le lieu le plus fréquenté d'Istanbul.

Istanbul ? Constantinople ? Byzance ? Le nom de cette ville variait selon les cultures et les croyances, selon les habitants et les visiteurs. Mais au final, tous désignait la même cité. Une cité qui traversait les temps et les empires depuis des siècles. Une cité qui avait été tellement de fois détruites et reconstruites, que ce soit du aux guerres où aux tremblements de terres courants dans les parages, qu'on trouvait des types d'architectures de tout les genres.

C'est pour cela que Constantinople, son nom encore le plus répandu, attirait des voyageurs des quatre coins du monde, tous attirés par la curiosité que représentaient cette ville et ses singularités. Et tous venait forcément au grand bazar, dans le quartier Impérial.

Couvert, ce grand bazar était l'un des joyaux de la ville. Grâce à son toit qui recouvrait tout le marché, l'endroit restait chaud malgré l'humidité et la froideur de l'hiver, et l'air embaumait de milles et une odeur plus exotiques les unes que les autres, du moins pour les étrangers. Epices, encens, tapis, animaux exotiques, armes d'exception, soins médicaux les plus révolutionnaires, objets étranges et insolites, décoration typiquement locale, mets sucrés et inconnus, bijoux d'une valeur inestimable autant que de belles arnaques, on trouvait de tout, dans le grand bazar. Et à tout les prix, si on savait négocier.

C'était donc l'endroit rêver pour chercher une proie.

La jeune fille frêle était assise sur un tonneau de vin, le visage dissimulé par un voile grossièrement mis autour de son visage. Elle était dans l'ombre, dans un coin à l'entrée du bazar prêt d'un charmeur de cobra qui faisait siffler ses serpents à côté d'elle sous les yeux extasier et effrayés des visiteurs. Visiteurs que la jeune fille étudiait attentivement sans que personne ne la remarque jamais.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle devait être prudente. Il y avait autant d'avantages que de risques à voler au grand bazar. Les risques, c'était qu'il y avait bien plus de gardes ici que dans toute autre partie de la ville, à l'exception du palais de Topkapi, bien évidemment, même si il était inhabité depuis le départ du sultan Memhet après le tremblement de terre, il y a an. Et à force de venir ici, ces mêmes gardes avait finit par la reconnaître. D'où l'obligation de dissimuler son visage.

Mais l'avantage, et il n'était pas des moindres, c'était que les proies ici était toute immensément riches. Et leurs bourses très lourdes.

Ses yeux allèrent sur chacun des passants, écoutant les langues variées qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle reconnaissait. De l'anglais, de l'espagnol, de l'italien, du français. Tout ces petits européens intrigués par sa ville venant acheter quelque chose d'exotique à ramener dans leurs grands palais pour montrer à leur famille qu'ils avaient été à l'autre bout du monde, dans la célèbre Constantinople.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fixèrent alors sur un homme en particulier. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant des vêtements marrons d'une simplicité qu'on ne trouvait pas ici, avec une cape bordeaux vif en velours qui devait bien le protéger du froid et qu'elle lui envia. Il se penchait sur l'échoppe de vêtements en face du charmeur de serpent, observant avec intérêt les tissus colorés. Ses yeux parcourent son corps et elle repéra sa bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle était en cuir, et semblait bien lourde.

La jeune fille sourit derrière son voile. Elle avait trouvée sa proie.

Elle attendit qu'une petite foule de visiteurs entra dans le grand bazar et quitta l'ombre de sa cachette afin de se mêler au groupe, et par chance, l'homme décida de payer le marchand de tissu et de partir au même moment, fier de ses nouveaux achats et prêt à continuer son exploration et ses trouvailles. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'ils avancèrent dans le grand bazar, dépassant les libraires et leurs tas de bouquins qu'ils vantaient et qu'ils passèrent sous les toitures riches du grand bazar, avec ses petites vitres faite ici et là avec des carreaux de couleurs. C'était l'un des autres points de l'endroit qui fascinait le public. Les échoppes semblaient assez pauvres, faites de bois et de tissu ternes, seulement agrémentés par leurs marchandises. Mais les lieux étaient riches et magnifiques. Des colonnes soutenaient le plafond du grand bazar, rappelant le style gréco-romain, mais les fresques qui ornaient les murs et les vitres étaient fièrement ottomanes.

L'homme s'arrêta devant une échoppe d'épices et il se mit à poser des questions au vendeur dans un turc très mauvais, totalement haché par un fort accent italien. Mais le choix de son arrêt arrangeait la jeune fille. Ce marchand d'épices était le meilleur du bazar, et une foule campait devant sa boutique. Ce qui allait grandement lui faciliter les choses. Elle le suivit donc d'un pas tranquille, comme si elle allait aussi regarder les marchandises du vendeur, tout en s'approchant doucement mais sûrement de l'italien.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui, dans cette marre humaine, elle tira doucement son poignard dissimulé à sa ceinture et repéra le cordon de la bourse. Elle fit alors mine de le bousculer et sectionna la corde si vite qu'il ne vit rien, se contentant de grogner en lui jetant un regard mauvais alors qu'elle marmonnait des excuses dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, de toute manière. L'homme, bien trop confiant, ne vérifia même pas si sa bourse était présente. Les voleurs ne devaient pas avoir les mêmes techniques, en Italie, à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment stupide.

Maintenant qu'elle avait le butin entre les mains, elle devait absolument quitter les lieux et le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Elle sentait la bourse particulièrement lourde dans sa paume, ce qui fit battre son cœur à toute allure d'excitation. Elle était certaine d'avoir fait une belle prise qui lui permettrait de tenir plusieurs semaines. Doucement, elle se faufila entre les corps des acheteurs et marcha doucement afin de s'éloigner de la boutique, évitant à tout prix d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle marcha pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans le bazar d'un pas tranquille, évitant les gardes qui patrouillait, regardant ses pieds quand ils passait près d'elle, et alors qu'elle crut ne pas avoir attirer leur attention, elle sentit une main se poser brusquement sur son épaule tandis qu'une voix furibonde se fit entendre à son oreille :

\- Eh ! Je te connais, toi ! Je reconnais tes yeux ! Qu'est-ce que tu à encore voler, sale petite fouineuse ?

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle se baissa, prenant le garde par surprise, et détala à travers le bordel et elle entendit alors le garde alerter les autres et elle sut qu'ils la poursuivirent. _Bok !_ Elle avait raté son coup. Elle n'aurait pas du se risquer au bazar.

La jeune fille slaloma entre les visiteurs, profitant de sa petite taille pour se faufiler dans des endroits inaccessible aux lourdes gardes qui peinèrent à la rattraper mais ils finiraient par y arriver si elle ne sortait pas très vite de cet endroit. C'était le problème avec le grand bazar. Il était gigantesque, et il y avait peu de sorties. Elle renversa au passage un stand d'épices, ce qui fit éjecta de la poudre rouge partout sur les clients qui toussèrent tandis que le vendeur hurla de colère en voyant sa marchandise détruite. La jeune fille s'arrêta à un tournant, haletante, le cœur battant, et elle repéra alors une fenêtre ouverte en hauteur. C'était l'occasion.

Elle prit son élan, et s'élança, prit appui sur les caisses en bois en face de la fenêtre et s'y jeta de toute ses forces, s'accrochant au bord, et elle sentit qu'elle s'écorchait les mains, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et se hissa difficilement par-dessus la fenêtre ouverte, sentant l'air libre.

\- Elle s'échappe ! Faites-là tomber, bon sang !

 _Trop tard, abruti !_ Elle était déjà sur le toit du bazar quand elle vit la pierre qu'ils avait lancé sur elle passer et se jeter dans le vide et elle reprit sa course effréné, faisant attention autour d'elle. D'autres gardes était postés partout sur les toits du bazar. Mais elle ne vit rien et courut de toute ses forces, prenant élan pour se jeter sur le mur en face d'elle afin de s'élever plus haut sur les toits qui était toujours le meilleur endroit pour se cacher.

Elle savait qu'il y avait une forgerie en travaux pas loin et qu'elle pourrait ainsi quitter le toit du bazar sans passer par les ruelles que les gardes allait emprunter pour la retrouver. Elle repéra en effet l'échafaudage de bois suspendu dans les airs et s'y jeta sans une seconde d'hésitation, le faisant tanguer dangereusement à son passage mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas et se lança une fois encore pour atteindre le toit de l'échoppe qui lui permirent ainsi d'avoir plus facilement accès aux restes de la toiture de la ville, où elle se mit à courir vite, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le grand bazar.

Au bout d'une demi heure de course, à sauter et à escalader les toits, elle finit par s'arrêter, reprenant difficilement son souffle, se penchant pour mieux respirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière elle mais elle était trop loin. Elle les avait semées. Et elle avait gagnée.

Seren sourit joyeusement malgré sa fatigue. Personne ne la rattrapait jamais. Elle était trop rapide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle respira à nouveau normalement et chercha à déterminer où elle se trouvait et vit en face d'elle le palais de Topkapi et ses murailles ainsi que la mosquée Sainte-Sophie, qui devait être la seule mosquée au monde à porter un nom chrétien. L'édifice était si prestigieux et unique que le sultan n'avait pas eu le cœur d'y changer quoi que ce soit à part la religion qu'on y pratiquait. Elle s'était suffisamment éloignée du bazar pour pouvoir observer son butin.

Seren s'assied alors en tailleur sur le toit, et ouvrit la bourse de cuir et en déversa le contenu dans sa paume ouverte, moins blessée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, seulement égratigné. Des florins ! Son cœur en fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les florins valaient beaucoup quand on les échangeait en akçe. Et au bout de quelques minutes, elle compta plus de 600 florins ce qui la fit bondir tout court, cette fois. Une véritable fortune ! Grâce à cela, elle allait pouvoir se nourrir pendant un mois, et même s'acheter quelques vêtements plus chauds pour l'hiver difficile qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Sa cape et son manteau étaient tout rapiécés et en bien trop mauvais état pour tenir vraiment chaud. Elle passait des nuits difficiles, généralement.

Elle était heureuse. Le coup du bazar en avait largement valu la peine, finalement. Elle rangea sa bourse dans son petit sac à moitié pourri bien accroché autour de son cou, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas caché sa petite fortune dans sa planque, elle ne lâcherait pas son poignard des mains. Elle était loin d'être la seule voleuse à Constantinople et lorsque les bandes de voleurs se mettaient à plusieurs contre elle, elle pouvait difficilement leur résister.

Mais cela n'atteignit pas sa bonne humeur et elle chantonna alors qu'elle quittait les toits et démasquait son visage pour marcher tranquillement dans les ruelles afin de rentrer chez elle, dans le quartier Bazeyid dans le sud-est de la ville, là où régnait les bidonvilles puants et où se vendait les esclaves, là où les romanis, les prostituées et les voleurs grouillait de partout. Elle vivait dans le pire endroit de la ville. Mais elle l'aimait bien, cet endroit. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Personne ne savait qui elle était. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Elle avait été trouvé au bord de la rivière Lycos, un bébé braillard et presque bleu à cause du froid, elle était en train de mourir de faim, abandonnée. Elle n'aurait pas survécu sans la bonne âme qu'avait été Ayla, une jeune prostituée qui n'avait pas eu le cœur de laisser un bébé mourir ainsi. Elle l'avait recueilli dans le bordel, convainquant avec difficulté sa matrone qu'elle et les autres filles s'occuperait de cette petite et couvrirait elles-mêmes les dépenses.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Ayla, la matrone du bordel. Elle était intelligente, et elle avait su se servir de son intelligence pour atteindre cette place. Certains disaient qu'elle avait tué la précédente matrone. Mais personne ne pouvait le prouver et tout le monde s'en fichait. Ayla était adorée. Beaucoup la désignait comme la plus belle femme de Constantinople. Une telle beauté qu'elle pourrait corrompre n'importe qui. Tous les hommes de Constantinople la désiraient, mais très peu avait ses faveurs. Et encore aujourd'hui, Seren se demandait pourquoi Ayla l'avait sauvée.

Elle disait qu'elle avait eu de la peine. C'était sans doute vrai, mais la question revenait sans cesse, pourtant. Elle n'était rien, après tout. Elle devait avoir très peu de valeur pour que ses parents la laisse au bord d'une rivière avec juste une petite couverture miteuse. Elle ne ressentait pas de colère ni de haine vis-à-vis de ça. C'était un fait, voilà tout. Un fait qu'elle avait accepté depuis longtemps.

Ayla lui avait donné le prénom de Seren, car cela signifiait « étoile » selon un de ses clients. Et elle disait que quand elle était bébé, alors qu'elle était maigre et faible, elle avait des yeux qui brillait comme des étoiles. Ce à quoi la petite Seren de huit ans avait haussé mollement les épaules. Elle ne voyait que deux oeil marron normaux. Rien de particulier. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, à vraie dire. Ses cheveux aurait pu être beau si elle avait de quoi les soigner, mais seules les riches dames pouvait avoir de beaux cheveux où les prostituées qui gagnait un salaire. Donc les siens restait chiffonné et emmêler à cause du vent, et on voyait à peine le beau brun foncé dans tout ces nœuds.

Sa seule particularité, c'était sa petite taille. Certains en serait complexé, mais pas elle. Avec son mètre cinquante deux, elle était capable de se recroqueviller dans des recoins où les hommes ne pouvaient l'atteindre et où elle était en sécurité. Non, elle remerciait Dieu où Allah où qui que ce soit là-haut qui lui avait permis d'être petite. Cela lui avait souvent sauvée la vie.

Elle avait vécue au bordel jusqu'à ses 13 ans. Ayla la maintenait au chaud et la nourrissait, elle pouvait avoir de l'affection pour elle, mais elle n'adopta jamais l'aptitude d'une mère. La seule fois où Seren eut l'erreur de l'appeler « maman » alors qu'elle était toute petite, Ayla l'avait giflé, pas très fort, avant de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, juste la femme qui l'avait recueillie et qu'elle ne devait pas l'oubliée. Seren ne l'avait plus jamais oubliée.

Malgré ça, Ayla était gentille avec elle. Elle lui avait permis longtemps de vivre au dépend du bordel du moment qu'elle aidait aux cuisines et au ménage. Mais il est arrivé un moment où les dépenses qu'elle exigeait pour vivre dépassent largement le maigre travail qu'elle faisait au bordel et que chaque prostituée était capable de faire seule. Elle avait donc du choisir : soit elle se mettait à travailler avec les hommes, soit elle devait partir et se débrouiller elle-même.

Elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Ils lui faisaient peur, et elle s'en méfiait. Elle avait assisté à bien des choses lors de ses nombreuses années au bordel. Elle voyait comment les hommes aimait prendre brutalement leur plaisir avec les femmes, parfois en leur faisant du mal, parfois même en les tuant. De nombreux cadavres avaient été retrouvés, et elle se rappelait des nombreuses filles qui pleuraient après une nuit avec un client difficile. La simple idée de devoir faire pareille, s'allonger sur un lit et subir les assauts douloureux de dizaines d'hommes l'avait bien plus terrorisée que le danger que représentait la rue.

Ayla n'avait pas aimée la voir partir. Elle avait beau joué l'indifférente, elle avait ressentie de l'inquiétude en voyant la frêle jeune fille de 13 ans quitter son bordel. Elle avait sentiment d'envoyer une enfant à la mort alors qu'elle l'avait sauvé des années auparavant. Mais l'enfant en question coûtait trop cher au bordel pour qu'elles se permettent de la garder si elle ne travaillait pas. Ce qui était bien dommage selon elle, bien des hommes aurait payé pour cette petite et douce créature. Mais la petite avait fait son choix. Elle avait juste priée pour qu'elle s'en sorte, seule.

Et elle s'en était sortie. Seren n'était pas idiote. Elle avait rapidement compris que les hommes qui l'effrayait était aussi très présent dans les rues, et qu'elle devait les évités à tout prix. Certains avaient essayé de lui faire du mal. Elle avait toujours réussie à se faufiler grâce à sa rapidité et à sa petite taille. Et c'est grâce à ce même talent qu'elle comprit que c'est en volant qu'elle survivrait. Elle avait longuement observé les voleurs du quartier Bayezid, discrètement caché alors qu'ils pensaient que personne ne remarquait rien. Ils se mêlait à la foule, bousculait les passants et sectionnait les bourses sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait prit exemple et avait appliqué. Et cela avait marché.

Seren aurait pu aller voir la guilde des voleurs dont elle connaissait l'existence, pas très loin du bordel. Mais cette guilde n'était faite que d'hommes, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Alors elle ne s'en approcherait jamais. Trop dangereux. A cette pensée, Seren serra son poignard plus fort dans sa paume. Elle l'avait volé il y a quatre ans à un juif venant d'Acre. Cette lame était le seul objet de valeur qu'elle possédait. La lame était en acier puissant, et le pommeau était un mélange de cuir et de pierre qui la rendait solide et légère. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne, mais elle avait souvent plantée ce poignard dans le bras où le pied d'un homme qui lui voulait du mal afin de s'échapper.

Un vent frais passa et Seren frissonna de froid dans ses guenilles. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin de quoi s'acheter des vêtements plus chauds. L'hiver à Constantinople était une drôle de chose selon les étrangers. La température y était glaciale, surtout la nuit, mais on n'y voyait jamais la moindre neige, et rarement de la pluie. Et malgré le froid qui régnait en ce mois de janvier, le sable venant du désert non loin continuait de s'infiltrer dans la ville et d'y être poussé, formant presque des sortes de fumées qui te rentrait sous les vêtements et grattait.

Quelques fois, cependant, le soleil revenait et les réchauffait doucement. Dans ces moments là, Seren se couchait sur un toit haut dans la ville afin d'en profiter le plus possible. C'était l'une de ses seules sources de chaleur, après tout.

La jeune fille quitta finalement le quartier Impérial pour pénétrer dans son quartier et les décors y changèrent radicalement. Le quartier Impérial était à l'image de son titre, somptueux, parsemés de fontaines et de larges ruelles, d'escaliers entourant les ruines antiques des forums de Constantin où de Théodose, et parsemée de mosquées plus charmantes les unes que les autres. Les bâtiment était en pierre couleur ocre où beige, donnant des couleurs sublimement chaudes à la ville avec ses petites lanternes éparpillés partout. Du vieil hippodrome abandonné jusqu'au grand bazar, les ruelles était propres, bien gardés par les janissaires, et les visiteurs observait cette ville singulière, émerveillés.

Mais tout était très différent dans le quartier de Bayezid. Ici, peu de bâtiments en pierre, le principal était fait de bois, bois qui tenait grâce à la sécheresse de la ville mais qui pouvait rapidement s'humidifié et se mettre à pourrir et à puer lorsqu'il pleuvait. Les ruelles était très étroites, peu éclairées la nuit, et le plus souvent sales. Des chiens errants agressait chaque passant tellement ils était affamés, et chaque ruelle, chaque tournant dégageait une atmosphère d'insécurité, de danger. L'endroit avait mauvaise réputation pour être le berceau des voleurs, des prostituées et des romanis, et c'était donc considéré comme le meilleur lieu pour les ventes d'esclaves, qui se produisait chaque jour dans leurs misérables petites places.

Seren quitta donc les ruelles dès qu'elle fut chez elle et escalada rapidement un mur, arrivant sur le toit où elle continua à marcher tranquillement, prenant de l'élan quand il le fallait pour passer d'un toit à un autre, évitant les sauts lorsqu'il s'agissait de bâtisses en bois, elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le maigre domaine de quelqu'un et briser sa faible sécurité pour l'hiver. Bien qu'elle-même avait moins que cela.

Elle n'avait pas peur de se promener dans les ruelles de son quartier, elle savait comment échapper aux voleurs, aux violeurs, aux assassins et aux marchands d'esclaves. Mais avec une telle somme sur elle, elle préférait rester prudente et s'en tenir aux toits où seul les voleurs osaient s'y aventurer de temps en temps. Ça limitait les risques sans les effacer. Elle sentit l'odeur familière de bois pourri lui chatouiller les narines, mais elle y était si habituée qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure d'escalade et de course, elle finit par arriver à sa cachette. Coincé dans le fin fond d'une ruelle sombre et déserte, cette minuscule petite cour intérieure, appartenant à l'un des rares immeubles de pierres du quartier, se situait juste derrière une échoppe abandonnée et condamné depuis le tremblement de terre qui avait brisé la moitié de l'immeuble. Plus personne ne s'approchait de cet endroit depuis. Les gens craignaient trop un énième séisme et de se faire piétiner par la pierre de l'immeuble, ce qui était un risque, en effet. Mais Seren préférait affronter ce risque que celui que représentait l'homme, tous les jours.

Désormais accessible uniquement par le toit, elle s'y aventura et se laissa tomber dans la petite cour isolée, ses pieds frappant lourdement le sol, envahie par les herbes et les rats et les morceaux de pierres brisés. La cour était ouverte à la pluie, sauf à part une minuscule petite alcôve, étroite qui devait servir à entreposer quelques caisses à l'époque où cette échoppe existait encore. Elle en avait fait son nid avec des couvertures volés et posé à même le sol. L'avantage de cet alcôve, c'est que plusieurs pierres de marbre s'entassait devant elle, alors même si quelqu'un entrait dans la cour, personne ne pouvait remarquer ce petit trou où elle se réfugiait à condition d'examiner les lieux de très, très près. Et même si ils le faisaient, aucun homme ne serait suffisamment mince pour se glisser entre la pierre et le mur, ce qu'elle arrivait à faire aisément afin de rejoindre son étroite cachette.

C'était le lieu où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Le temps qu'elle avait traversé la ville pour rentrer chez elle avait été long, il faisait presque nuit désormais. Elle ne sortirait plus ce soir. Elle n'avait pas mangé, mais elle avait l'habitude. Demain, elle pourrait s'offrir ces friandises à la semoule et à la cannelle que les riches faisaient et qui était si délicieux. Elle n'en avait mangé qu'une fois, il y a quatre ans.

Seren se pencha dans son alcôve, ne pouvant y tenir debout malgré sa petite taille, et poussa un petit morceau de pierre du mur où elle y dissimula son petit butin. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle referma la cachette avec un sourire satisfait. Alors, elle rampa pour s'allonger dans les couvertures déchirés et infestés de puces et en passa une autour d'elle, sentant la pierre dure et familière sous son dos. Ici, elle était à l'abri du froid et du sable, du vent et de la pluie.

Elle sentait déjà le sommeil la gagnée. Elle détestait dormir, pourtant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un sommeil de plonds et qu'il y aurait beau avoir un énième tremblement de terre qu'elle ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant d'être morte. Mais elle avait néanmoins le sourire en sombrant dans l'obscurité.

Demain, elle aurait le ventre plein et plus chaud qu'aujourd'hui. C'était merveilleux.

* * *

\- Ah ! Mais c'est ma _küçük yildiz_! Entre, je t'en prie, déclara ironiquement Ayla en lui ouvrant la porte du bordel où elle avait passé son enfance.

Seren pénétra dans la maison chaude et pourtant miteuse malgré ses draps colorés qui cachait les murs pourris et l'encens censé chassé la mauvaise odeur de la pourriture du bois. Quelques filles saluèrent Seren en la reconnaissant, dont Arielle, qui avait grandit ici en même temps qu'elle et qui lui sourit joyeusement.

Seren lui rendit son sourire bien qu'elle eut honte de s'afficher ainsi devant elle, ainsi que devant Ayla, alors qu'elle portait un pantalon d'hommes trouée et une chemise rapiécé, sentant probablement mauvais malgré ses efforts pour la maintenir propre alors qu'Ayla portait une jupe violette et rouge magnifique accompagné d'une chemise tout ce qu'il y a de plus blanche et propre, et qu'Arielle était sublime dans une robe de lin à demi transparente et bleue, assise sur les genoux d'un soldat ottoman qui lui tapotait la cuisse tout en buvant du vin.

Arielle était un peu comme elle. Arrivée environ 5 ans après elle dans le bordel, l'un des clients de l'ancienne matrone lui avait vendue cette petite pour un prix inestimable. Car Arielle était déjà une enfant magnifique, autrefois. Kidnappée en Angleterre alors qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait des cheveux blonds qui était rarissime en Turquie et qui fascinait les hommes. Ses traits étaient fins, réguliers, et ses yeux bleu cobalt rendaient fous tous les clients. Elle avait été vendue et destinée à devenir à son tour une putain. Mais quand Ayla était devenue propriétaire des lieux, elle lui avait offert le même choix qu'à Seren. Vivre ici en tant que prostituée où vivre de son côté.

Pendant une seconde, Seren avait espérée que Arielle ferait le même choix qu'elle et qu'elles survivraient ensemble, même si elles n'avaient jamais eu un lien très fort, enfants. Mais Arielle avait préféré restée au bordel et y travaillé. Et quand on les regardait aujourd'hui, toute les deux, Seren ne la comprendrait que trop bien d'être heureuse de son choix. Elle n'avait rien de glorieux à montrer.

\- Tu à l'air misérable, ma petite, lança Ayla d'un ton désapprobateur en claquant la langue, la dévisageant de haut en bas. Une telle beauté gâché ! C'est si triste.

\- Je ne suis pas belle, marmonna Seren en se ratatinant sur elle-même. Et tu le sais.

\- Pas en ce moment, c'est certain, soupira Ayla en secouant la tête. Tu es venu voir Abel, je suppose ? Il est dans la pièce du haut avec Djamila.

Seren hocha la tête et grimpa l'escalier bringuebalant du bordel en laissant Ayla à ses affaires tout en jetant des regards de droit à gauche. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de revenir ici. Elle n'aimait pas réellement cela. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle vivait dehors, depuis ses 13 ans. Elle s'était faite à cette vie, et surtout à la solitude. Tout ces gens réunis au même endroit lui sonnait étrange, aujourd'hui. Surtout que tous la jugeaient, même si personne ne le disait à voix haute.

Cela la blessait. Autrefois, ces filles, Ayla, Arielle, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour elle. Mais elle avait fini par accepter la réalité. Elle n'avait jamais eu de famille. Et elle n'en aurait probablement jamais. Une vie courte et solitaire, voilà ce qui l'attendait. Cela ne la dérangeait plus vraiment, aujourd'hui. On pouvait difficilement regretter ce qu'on n'a jamais connu.

Elle cherchait Abel, en effet. Un client régulier du bordel et un janissaire ottoman qui aimait bien tremper dans des affaires louches. Elle savait qu'il venait tout les samedi au bordel, après son travail. Et qu'il lui rendrait en service volontiers en échangeant ses monnaies étrangères en akçe, parfois sans même prendre de pourcentage sur ses prises. Abel avait pitié d'elle, elle le savait. Elle détestait cette pitiée. Mais elle s'en accommodait. Elle n'avait guère le choix si elle voulait échanger sa monnaie volée contre la monnaie de l'empire traditionnel, ce qui n'éveilleraient pas les soupçons lorsqu'elle irait dans les échoppes. Il était bien trop facile de se faire repérer quand on achetait avec des pièces d'or alors qu'on portait des vêtements pouilleux.

Une fois à l'étage, elle repéra très vite Abel avachie sur un des lits, le sein de Djamila dans sa bouche, son crâne rasé et la longue cicatrice qui le traversait reconnaissable entre tous. Elle fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise devant cette vision. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle voyait et certainement pas la pire. Mais elle n'aimait pas regarder cela. A chaque fois, cela avait le don de faire naître ce sentiment de peur qui s'était incrusté en elle après avoir vu bien trop de scènes de ce genre virer au cauchemar durant les années qu'elle avait vécue ici.

Abel leva les yeux vers elle, comme si il sentie sa présence et il éclata d'un rire sardonique sans cesser de caresser Djamila en lançant à Seren :

\- Tiens, tiens, voilà la petite vagabonde. Tu à quelque chose pour moi, fillette ?

Seren s'avança et lança la bourse d'un geste brusque sur la table sans répondre. Abel se désintéressa immédiatement de Djamila qu'il repoussa sans ménagements. Dès qu'il sentait l'odeur de l'argent, il devenait plus efficace qu'un chien de chasse. Il se pencha et ouvrit la bourse et poussa un sifflement en voyant les florins, levant ses deux yeux verts presque admiratifs vers Seren :

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée cette fois, petite. C'est un joli magot. Cela pourrait m'être utile.

Seren haussa les épaules sans répondre et attendit. Il se pencha afin de prendre le bout de sa chicha et d'inspirer profondément avant de rire lentement et de se laisser aller en arrière, reprenant Djamila contre lui et désignant une autre bourse posée sur la table près de la chicha en déclarant :

\- 12 000 akçe. La valeur de tes 600 florins, et je dirais que tu es gagnante même. Prends les et va t'acheter des vêtements, petite, on dirait un pauvre chat des rues.

Djamila rit mesquinement et Seren jeta un regard noir à Abel mais ce dernier se désintéressa déjà d'elle, passant sa langue sur les clavicules de la prostituée, ce qui poussa Seren à prendre la bourse et à se détourner. Elle n'oublia pas cependant de l'ouvrir et de compter si le compte était bon avant de quitter le bordel. Mais il y avait en effet 12 00 akçe. Abel n'était pas un voleur. Son humeur plus joyeuse à la vue de cet argent, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers en ignorant le regard des filles qui murmurait à son passage, la trouvant bien misérable et elle sortit du bordel le plus vite possible, impatiente de quitter les lieux quand la voix d'Ayla derrière elle l'arrêta :

\- Tu à l'air vraiment mal en point, ma petite. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu aurais du rester avec nous.

\- Je vais bien, Ayla, marmonna Seren sans la regarder.

Ayla ricana et passa devant elle, avant de saisir son menton afin de l'obliger à la regarder. Seren, comme à chaque fois, eut mal aux yeux en voyant sa beauté. La plus belle femme de Constantinople, disait les gens. C'était sans doute vrai. Avec son teint clair, et ses cheveux bruns foncés qui tombait en des boucles gracieuses autour d'elle, elle était magnifique. Ses deux yeux bleus était aussi perçant et scrutateur que ceux d'un aigle, et était capable de figer toute personne qui avait le malheur de croiser son regard. Comme elle en cet instant.

\- Tu pourrais encore revenir, ma petite étoile, dit alors Ayla avec plus de douceur en caressant le menton de Seren du bout de doigts. Nous te débarrasserons de toute cette crasse et nous montreront ta beauté. Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu sais.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Seren en poussant la main d'Ayla. Je ne veux pas. Je suis très bien.

Ayla soupira en secouant la tête, exaspérée, mais pas l'air surprise. Elle connaissait bien l'étrange petite qu'elle avait nourrie, autrefois. Elle leva donc les bras, sachant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait de revenir et de travailler au bordel, ces dernières années. La réponse était toujours la même. Elle n'avait jamais su d'où venait cette obstination ni cette aversion pour les hommes.

\- Tu es stupide. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, déclara avec agacement Ayla en haussant les épaules.

Seren acquiesça avec un demi sourire et dépassa Ayla, effleurant sa douce robe rouge et en reprenant sa route loin du bordel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ayla lui faisait cette proposition. Et à chaque fois, elle répondait non. Et à chaque fois, elle n'en avait aucun regret. Malgré les dangers que la rue représentait, elle s'y sentait infiniment plus en sécurité que dans ce bordel où on donnait le droit aux hommes de faire ce qu'ils désiraient avec le corps des filles.

Seren tâta sa bourse et sourit, et s'empressa d'escalader un des toits pour rejoindre le quartier Impérial. Il était temps d'aller dépenser son argent. Elle mourrait de faim, et elle avait hâte de se débarrasser de ses haillons. Elle les avait depuis des années.

Et elle allait manger ces petites douceurs à la semoule et à la cannelle. Elle avait hâte !

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard._

Seren était assise au bord d'un toit en face de l'hippodrome, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, en train de grignoter un morceau de paix frais dont elle savourait chaque bouchée tendre tout en se serrant chaudement dans son nouveau manteau de fourrure beige. Elle n'avait jamais connu de contact aussi doux et chaud, d'aussi agréable. Elle ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur le tissu et elle frotta même sa joue contre pour tester sa douceur. C'était tout simplement la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Souriante, elle finit son pain en une dernière bouchée et regarda le soleil descendre lentement en cette fin d'après midi sur l'hippodrome, cet ancien cirque romain où les courses de chars avaient lieu autrefois, et qui n'était plus qu'aujourd'hui que des ruines envahis par les herbes et même les arbres qui avait poussé au fil des décennies, lieu où les janissaires se plaisait à s'entraîner. Néanmoins, il y avait encore une beauté sans nom à ces lieux. Les deux imposants obélisques égyptiens posés devant et au milieu de l'hippodrome étaient magnifiquement conservés, au contraire du cirque lui-même.

Le vent froid secoua ses cheveux bouclés mais elle ne le ressentait plus dans ses jambes et ses bras, bien enveloppés dans des vêtements tout neuf. C'était réconfortant. Elle caressa la bourse où il lui restait encore plein d'akçe qui lui permettrait de vivre encore plusieurs mois. Elle se sentait bien. Mais seule. Toujours seule.

Comme si Allah avait entendu ses pensées, elle entendit un miaulement derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir un gros chat gris qui la fixait avec des yeux rendu globuleux par la faim. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le petit sachet de viande séché qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée et en sortit un morceaux qu'elle agita afin d'attirer le chat. Elle aurait bien aimée le caresser. Mais le chat semblait méfiant. Il regardait avec envie la nourriture, s'avançait de quelques mais il avait peur d'elle. Et vu les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps, elle comprenait.

Elle finit donc par renoncer à l'idée de le cajoler avec un pincement au cœur et lui jeta le morceau de viande sur lequel il se jeta, le prit dans ses dents avant de s'échapper sur les toits, la laissant à nouveau seule. Les rats, les chats et les chiens errants était sa seule compagnie, et ils était tous si méfiants de l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop en profiter. Sa bonne humeur était retombée. Et elle s'en sentait stupide. Parfois, elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Elle aimait être seule. Elle avait choisi d'être seule. La solitude était sa vie, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Juste, quelques fois, elle aurait aimée être seule à deux. Quelqu'un avec qui partager son quotidien et à qui parler, même si elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée d'elle-même. Elle ne se comprenait pas.

Seren se leva, s'étirant longuement en soupirant. Il valait mieux qu'elle retourne dans sa cachette. La nuit était sur le point de tomber, et rester ici à regarder la ville la faisait trop réfléchir à des choses qui lui échappait. Demain, elle irait nourrir les canards de la rivière Lycos, ça la distrairait. Elle ferait peut-être les poches de quelques passants au passage. Cette petite fortune qu'elle avait lui durerait un moment, mais pas éternellement.

Peu désireuse de passer par les toits après une journée entière à y sautiller, elle descendit par une échelle qui avait été disposée pour les gardes et se retrouva dans la ruelle, la main bien ferme sur son poignard, bien qu'elle risquait peu de choses dans ce quartier, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et elle prit la route du retour d'un pas détendu, observant les lumières de sa ville s'allumer de la main des gardes, montrant que la nuit débutait. Les narguilés s'allumait et les hommes s'asseyait autour sur des tapis rouges, ocres où mauves afin de parler de leurs journées tandis que les femmes discutait entre elles pas loin, riant derrière leurs voiles de toute les couleurs, formant un magnifique escadron arc-en-ciel.

Seren se mit à siffloter gaiement malgré les quelques regards indiscrets qui se posaient sur elle au passage, en particulier des hommes, bien qu'ils soient tous des hommes distingués. Elle n'aimait pas ces regards, et surtout elle n'y était pas habituée, la plupart du temps caché sous ses haillons et sous sa crasse. Les nouveaux vêtements n'étaient peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais ils lui tenaient si chaud… non, elle ne se priverait pas de ça à cause des hommes et de leurs yeux. Elle y tenait trop.

Elle préférait cependant les éviter. Cela la rendait nerveuse. Alors elle s'éloigna de la grande rue qu'elle traversait pour se faufiler dans une plus petite et plus étroite, moins bien éclairée, et moins fréquentée. Ce genre de rues était dangereuses, mais elle courait vite. Quand elle arriverait au quartier Bayezid, elle regagnerait les toits. Là-bas, on ne se permettait pas ce genre de folies quand on était une fille et qu'on était seule, au risque de subir le pire.

Seren glissa ses doigts à sa bourse pour se rassurer… et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus à sa ceinture.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, tandis qu'elle se mit à se fouiller activement, le cœur s'emballant de peur. Mais non. Elle n'y trouvait rien. Pourtant, sa bourse était là ! Bien accroché, avec un quadruple nœud qu'une des filles du bordel lui avait appris, elle-même l'ayant apprit d'un marin. C'était des nœuds solides, jamais elle n'aurait pu perdre cet argent ! Elle regarda derrière elle, l'idée de refaire tout le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté lui traversant l'esprit. Mais si elle l'avait tout de même perdu, elle ne le retrouverait pas ainsi. N'importe qui voyant une bourse abandonné au milieu d'une rue se jetterait dessus.

Elle sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux et elle ne chercha pas à les retenir. Elle se détestait, à cet instant. Jamais elle n'aurait du lâcher cette bourse, même de quelques minutes. Elle n'aurait même jamais du l'emmener tout les jours hors de sa cachette. Elle avait été stupide, stupide et négligente. Et elle venait de perdre ce qui lui aurait permis de tenir pendant un temps fou sans voler. Elle était stupide. Des sanglots la prirent et elle s'en sentit encore plus pitoyable. Mais elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout.

\- C'est cela que tu cherches, petite ? Lança une voix masculine avec douceur derrière elle.

Seren se retourna d'un coup, sortant son poignard qu'elle pointa en direction de la voix qui venait de l'aborder, ses yeux cherchant immédiatement une porte de sortie, mais l'endroit n'était pas idéal pour fuir par les toits. Et elle ne voyait rien, avec ses larmes. Elle les essuya rageusement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette qui se dressait à quelques pas d'elle, appuyée contre le mur d'une minuscule alcôve qui les séparait de la grande rue.

C'était un homme. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir clairement son visage, il se tenait loin de la lanterne accrochée au mur qui aurait illuminé ses traits, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait des cheveux noirs mi long, ainsi qu'un bandeau orange les traversant. Il s'avança de quelques pas et elle recula automatiquement, ce qui eut pour résultat que l'homme leva les mains en l'air. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle vit sa bourse dans ses mains.

Seren sentit la colère remplacer la peur. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa bourse. On le lui avait volé ! Elle jeta un regard venimeux à l'homme qui le remarqua et éclata de rire :

\- Tu es très douée pour ça, mais pas autant que moi.

\- Rendez-la moi, grinça-t-elle, les dents serrées, son poignard toujours pointé vers lui.

\- Je vais le faire, mais j'aimerais parler avec toi d'abord, si tu veux bien.

Il avança encore et il fut enfin sous la lumière, ce qui lui permit de découvrir son visage. Il n'était pas jeune. Et il n'était pas vieux non plus. La quarantaine, probablement. Sa peau était matte, et ses cheveux effectivement sombres, comme il était courant pour les gens nés dans ce pays. Cependant, ses yeux étaient verts. D'un vert vif et joyeux qui la fixait avec indulgence, et avec un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas maigre, il avait une carrure respectable sans être baraqué. Elle remarqua cependant le long sabre attaché à sa ceinture. Elle serra davantage sa prise sur son poignard et répondit durement :

\- Non. Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Juste rendez-là moi.

L'homme s'arrêta, et son sourire se tarit un peu, et il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant et en marmonnant :

\- Il est bien plus doué que moi pour ça, bon sang… Ecoute, petite, je…

Et il continua à s'approcher. Alors elle écouta son instinct. Tant pis pour la bourse, elle ne prendrait pas ce risque. Elle était seule dans une ruelle étroite avec un homme bien plus âgé, bien plus fort, bien trop dangereux. Si il mettait la main sur elle, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Cependant, elle était certaine d'être plus rapide.

Alors elle se détourna et se mit à courir en sens inverse. Elle entendit la voix de l'homme derrière elle mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Dès qu'elle fut au tournant de la petite ruelle, elle repéra un appui sur lequel s'agripper et elle s'y élança, grimpant le plus vite possible sur le toit qu'elle atteignit rapidement et où elle se mit à courir sans regarder derrière elle un seul instant. Son seul but était de partir le plus loin possible, mettre le plus de distance entre cet homme et elle.

Seren courut pendant ce qui lui semblait une bonne dizaine minutes, sautant plusieurs toits, haletante, quand un poids lourd tomba devant elle, la stoppant dans sa course et la faisant trébucher, et elle s'étala sur le dos, siffla sous le coup de la douleur tandis qu'elle regardait ce même homme qui l'avait abordé avec horreur. Il se tenait devant elle, à peine essoufflé, et elle vit quelque chose en fer rentrer automatiquement dans sa manche.

C'était impossible. Personne ne courrait aussi vite qu'elle. Et certainement pas un homme, plus lourd, plus lent. C'était son seul atout, son seul avantage, la seule chose qui lui permettait de survivre. Le fait qu'elle puisse toujours semer ses ennemis.

Si elle n'avait plus ça, elle n'avait plus rien.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle commençait à sentir la peur l'envahir réellement, couchée ainsi devant cet homme, totalement à sa merci. Dans un dernier geste désespérée, elle retendit son poignard vers lui, prête à s'en servir comme elle le pourrait même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. L'homme regarda son poignard et soupira avant d'essayer de sourire et de dire :

\- Je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, toi et moi. Déjà, on devrait se présenter, non ? Je m'appel Yusuf. Yusuf Tazim. Et toi ?

Tout en disant cela, il lui tendit la main comme pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne répondit pas et fixa sa main comme si cela allait la mordre. C'était l'impression qu'elle en avait et elle ne la prendrait pas, hors de question. Il le comprit, et il s'y résigna mais s'accroupit alors devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle reculait un peu en rampant.

\- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je ne te veux pas le moindre mal. Ça fait un petit moment que je t'observe, et j'ai pensée qu'il était temps que je vienne t'aborder.

\- Vous m'observiez ? Pourquoi ? Lança-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, n'aimant pas cela du tout.

\- Ah, mais pour tes petits talents de voleuse, bien sur ! Rit-il. Tu es douée. Extrêmement douée. Tu te fais parfois un peu trop remarqué, mais tu à du potentiel. Et je cherche des gens qui ont du potentiel.

Il leva alors les bras en grand, désignant les toits autour d'eux en continuant :

\- Sans compter ta manière très impressionnante d'escalader et de courir sur les toits. C'est exactement ce que ma confrérie à besoin. De personnes inventifs, rapides et discrètes. J'ai donc pensée venir te faire une proposition.

Seren le dévisagea longuement, se relevant un peu afin de s'asseoir face à lui. Il était étrange, cet homme. Il aurait déjà pu lui faire du mal si il le désirait, pourtant il restait là, à lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas trop et elle trouvait ça bizarre. Mais cela eut le don de la calmer un peu, et elle pouvait mieux réfléchir ainsi. Elle regarda son visage. Il était plutôt bel homme, du moins elle en avait l'impression. Il avait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais certains serpents étaient jolis à regarder, parfois. Et leurs morsures étaient tout aussi venimeuses.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez volé ma bourse si vous vouliez juste me faire une proposition ? Lui demanda-t-elle par instinct.

Yusuf eut l'air presque gêné et il grimaça :

\- Je pensais que ce serait une manière drôle de faire connaissance. J'avoue, j'ai peut-être eu tort. Pardonne-moi, veux-tu ? Je ne pensais pas que je te ferais une telle peur.

Seren ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer avec méfiance. Qui était cet homme ? Yusuf. Il disait s'appeler Yusuf. Yusuf Tazim. Mais il était vraiment étrange. Il voulait l'aborder d'une manière drôle ? Elle fronça les sourcils et dit ce qu'elle pensait à haute voix :

\- Vous êtes bizarre.

Il éclata d'un rire franchement joyeux et hocha la tête, la fixant d'un air amusé :

\- C'est peut-être vrai, oui. Où du moins pas très malin pour le coup. Mais aimerais-tu entendre ma proposition, alors ?

Elle croisa les bras, son poignard toujours bien ancrée dans sa paume, se sentant plus en sécurité ainsi malgré tout, et elle le fixa avec ce qui devait être pour lui une petite moue. Pour elle, c'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'elle était sceptique. Mais prête à écouter. Même si elle aimerait bien récupérer sa bourse, aussi. Il du le comprendre car il lui lança son argent et elle l'attrapa au vol. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il eut un mince sourire, comme pour lui indiquer que c'était un gage de paix. Sentir le poids de sa bourse dans ses mains fut un tel soulagement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, et il prit ça comme une acceptation à l'écouter :

\- Bien ! Mais pourrais-je savoir ton nom avant de commencer ?

Elle était en train d'accrocher sa bourse à sa ceinture en formant un rapide nœud tout en l'écoutant. Elle ne voyait rien de mal à lui donner son nom. Après tout, ce nom ne valait rien aux yeux de personnes.

\- Seren, dit-elle distraitement. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

Il eut l'air songeur à cette dernière information, regardant assez longtemps le visage de Seren pour la mettre un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait un regard un peu trop perspicace. Comme si il devinait qu'il y avait pas mal de choses derrière cette simple phrase. Mais il finit par acquiescer avec un sourire et poursuivit d'une voix enjouée :

\- Seren. Seren, Seren, Seren. C'est un joli nom. Alors dis-moi, Seren, connais-tu l'existence des assassins ?

\- Il y a des assassins partout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les cadavres poignardés de la ville le prouvent.

\- Non, non, sourit-il. Pas de simples tueurs. Connais-tu la Confrérie des Assassins ? En as-tu déjà entendu parler ? Vu comment braille certains crieurs à notre sujet, tu à déjà du entendre ce nom.

Seren fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Cela lui disait quelque chose, en effet, même si elle n'écoutait pas trop les crieurs publics. Mais elle avait entendu parler d'une Confrérie… en rapport avec des assassins. Les crieurs public n'en disait pas du bien, généralement, si sa mémoire était bonne. Ils parlaient d'eux comme si ils étaient un fléau abattu sur la ville. Un peu comme les voleurs.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Vaguement. Ils ne vous aiment pas beaucoup. Les crieurs.

\- Ce sont plutôt ceux qui les payent qui ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, ricana Yusuf, son regard devenant un peu plus dur. Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit d'autres à notre sujet ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'écoute pas les crieurs publics. Ils ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Tu à bien raison, approuva-t-il avec un demi sourire. Donc, tu ne sais rien de nous.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vraiment, à la fin ?

Yusuf la dévisagea quelques secondes, comme si il essayait de déchiffrer une étrange carte dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Tant mieux. Elle ne le comprenait pas trop non plus, jusqu'à présent, cet homme. Il lui semblait juste qu'ils soient à égalité sur ce point. Mais il finit par avoir un petit sourire et par lui répondre :

\- J'aimerais te proposer de nous rejoindre. De faire partie des nôtres.

Seren ne répondit pas. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « faire des partie des nôtres ». Rejoindre sa Confrérie ? Elle ne savait rien de sa Confrérie. Mais pourquoi lui ferait-il une telle proposition ? Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'elle les rejoigne ? Elle n'était rien ni personne. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle alors avec sincérité. Rejoindre les Assassins ?

\- Oui, acquiesça, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu à des talents, Seren. Il sont encore à perfectionner, mais tu à beaucoup de potentiel. Tu serais une recrue parfaite pour notre ordre. La Confrérie des Assassins se bat pour la liberté. Regarde le peuple de notre Istanbul. Ils payent sans cesse les frais de cette guerre entre byzantins et ottomans. Je sais que toi-même tu as été victime de ces hommes et à plusieurs reprises.

Seren ressentit un frisson glacial la parcourir à ces souvenirs. Elle connaissait en effet bien ces byzantins qui voulait reconquérir Istanbul afin de faire renaître cet empire perdu depuis longtemps qu'était Byzance. Ils étaient prêts à tout, et les gardes du sultan les combattaient sans relâche. Un jour, c'était un de ses hommes qui l'avait agressé, qui avait essayé de lui faire du mal. C'était aussi cet homme dans lequel elle avait planté son poignard afin de lui échapper. Planter dans le pied, plus précisément. Sa rapidité lui avait permis de fuir. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il, exactement ? Elle lui jeta un regard assassin à l'idée que cet homme avait peut-être gardé un œil sur elle pendant des années sans que jamais elle ne se rende compte. Elle se sentait espionner. Elle détestait ça. Yusuf remarqua sa colère et leva les bras en signe de paix :

\- Rassure-toi, je ne t'observe pas autant que tu ne le penses. Je t'ai remarqué il y a deux ans, quand tu as fait les poches d'une demi douzaine de personnes autour de la tour de Galata en moins de dix minutes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tu m'as réellement impressionné, petite, ajouta-t-il dans un rire. Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma proposition ? Si tu rejoignais les Assassins, nous t'aiderions à t'améliorer dans tous les domaines et on t'apprendrait à te battre. Et tu te battrais pour une cause noble. Défendre notre ville et la liberté humaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, pas réellement satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle se souvenait de ce jour. Elle n'allait pas souvent à Galata. C'était le côté européen d'Istanbul, situé de l'autre côté du Bosphore. Il fallait payer un bateau si on désirait traverser le fleuve pour rejoindre cette partie de la ville. Et elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer un bateau. Elle avait réussi une fois à voler une chaloupe qu'elle avait elle-même ramée jusqu'à Galata. Par curiosité. Mais l'endroit n'était pas très riche, presque aussi pauvre en vérité que ses pauvres quartiers de Bayezid, même si les ruelles étaient plus propres et qu'il y avait de vrais bâtiments de pierres, comme cette immense et énorme tour qui nous faisait sentir minuscule à côté d'elle.

Mais son esprit revint à la proposition de cet homme. Cela ne lui inspirait pas réellement confiance. Elle n'avait pas confiance dans les hommes. Mais ce qu'il disait restait intriguant. Apprendre à se battre ? Elle aimerait bien savoir se battre. Elle aurait moins peur en traversant les rues d'Istanbul. Elle pourrait mieux se défendre. Mais elle devrait se battre pour une cause. Leur cause. Qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore tout à fait. S'agissait-il de se battre contre les byzantins ? Elle ne dirait pas non à ça. Se battre pour défendre leur ville, la liberté humaine ? Cela semblait beau. Une belle cause. Mais comment pouvait-elle être sûre que cet homme ne lui disait pas des mensonges juste pour l'attirer dans un piège et lui faire du mal ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était un étranger même si il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il venait la voir, elle. Des voleurs doués, il devait y en avoir plein dans toute la ville.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir observée, moi, et pas un autre ? Nous sommes des milliers de voleurs. Et il doit y en avoir des biens plus doués que moi. Je ne vaux rien du tout.

Yusuf fronça les sourcils à ses mots, comme si ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Il observa silencieusement son visage d'un air grave pendant quelques minutes, suffisamment longtemps pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ça que tu penses de toi ? Que tu ne vaux rien ?

Seren haussa une fois encore les épaules. Bien sur qu'elle pensait cela. Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas le penser ? C'était la vérité. Ses parents le lui avaient fait comprendre en l'abandonnant à la mort. Ayla lui avait fait comprendre aussi au fil des années. Elle l'avait acceptée. Où plutôt elle s'y était résignée.

Yusuf regarda alors autour de lui, comme si il réfléchissait aux mots à employer et il se leva alors d'un bond, faisant sursauter Seren qui serra son poignard dans sa main. Remarquant qu'elle s'était raidie, il fit un geste apaisant vers elle et au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détendit sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'observa comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle, en réalité. Et il finit par déclarer en soupirant :

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi toi, en particulier ? Parce que tu es seule. Parce que tu es jeune, trop jeune pour être seule. Parce que voir une gamine de ton âge volée pour manger me rappelle toute l'injustice de ce monde. Et parce que tu es douée dans ce que tu fais. La Confrérie peut t'aider, mais toi aussi tu peux nous aider. Parce que tu es perdue. J'ai raison, non ?

Seren ne répondit pas une fois encore. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire, de toute façon. Avait-il raison ? Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment jeune. Elle avait dix huit ans, après tout, même si elle faisait moins en la regardant. Mais pour lui, elle devait être jeune, en effet. Mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pourrait aider les Assassins en quoi que ce soit. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais avoir, Seren ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- De quoi tu rêves ? Tu à bien des rêves. Des envies. Si tu pouvais changer ta vie maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu changerais ? Qu'est-ce que tu désirerais avoir plus que tout au monde ?

Elle le dévisagea, prise au dépourvue. Des rêves ? Quels rêves ? De quoi pouvait-elle se permettre de rêver avec la vie qu'elle avait ? Il n'y avait pas de rêves possibles pour elle. Ni de grand avenir à part sa vie dans les rues. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais sa bouche répondit pourtant d'instinct :

\- Une famille. Je voudrais une famille. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille.

Yusuf hocha la tête, pas l'air surpris, et un sourire adoucit apparut sur ses lèvres. Adoucit et un peu plus joyeux, son visage étant devenu grave ces dernières minutes.

\- Ça, les Assassins peuvent te l'offrir. Nous sommes une famille. Nous sommes frères et sœurs et nous combattons côtes à côtes pour la même cause. Une cause juste, même si elle est difficile. Nous nous soutenons les uns les autres. Si tu nous rejoignais, tu aurais une famille. Une famille qui t'accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, ne se sentant pas très bien. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait par moments. De la tristesse. Cela revenait souvent en elle et elle essayait toujours de l'ignorer. Cela la rendait malheureuse. Mais elle le ressentait de façon particulièrement forte en écoutant cet homme bizarre qui l'avait espionné et qui lui disait toutes ces choses dont elle comprenait à peine le sens. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'écoutait, en réalité. Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à rester assise sur ce toit avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle ne savait pas et cela lui faisait un peu peur, aussi. Elle aurait du fuir. Mais elle l'écoutait à la place. Et ce qu'il disait lui faisait du mal. Mais pas vraiment à cause de lui. Peut-être juste parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Les Assassins était une famille alors ? Qu'étaient-ils, en réalité ? Des tueurs, des justiciers, des soldats, où juste une famille ? Elle ne saisissait pas leur cause. Mais cela l'intriguait. Elle voulait vraiment une famille. Des gens autour d'elle qui lui parlerait, qui pourrait lui apprendre à avoir une vraie discussion, elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Des gens qui lui sourirait et qui ne la jugerait pas pour son apparence crasseuse. Juste des sourires, ce serait déjà bien.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, ni ses Assassins, elle ne pouvait même pas jurer qu'il disait vrai. Mais si il voulait ce qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait vouloir, pourquoi ne pas le prendre directement au lieu de perdre son temps à parler ? Cela n'avait pas de logique. Alors peut-être était-il sincère.

Elle aurait du fuir. Mais il l'aurait rattrapé. De toute évidence, il était plus rapide qu'elle, elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, d'ailleurs. Cela non plus, ce n'était pas logique. Il devait avoir un secret.

\- Comment faites-vous pour être aussi rapide ? Questionna-t-elle, la curiosité la dévorant tout à coup. Personne n'est plus rapide que moi, normalement. Cela n'a pas de sens.

Yusuf sourit, fier et dit avec tranquillité :

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre. Si tu nous rejoignais.

Seren cligna des yeux, essayant de réfléchir. Mais comment réfléchir sur quelque chose qu'on connaissait à peine ? Dont on ne savait rien ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus. Elle avait envie de voir cette famille. Voir si elle pourrait en faire partie. Mais elle ne savait rien de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Tout cela était bien trop vague, trop flou.

\- Je ne sais rien de vous, murmura-t-elle alors. Je ne vous connais pas. Ni les Assassins. Vous voulez que je rejoigne votre cause, mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle implique.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne répondit pas, son visage redevenant sérieux l'espace de quelques secondes, mais son sourire revint tout aussi rapidement, comme si il n'était pas capable de s'en empêcher, et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux vert brillant. Alors il tendit la main vers elle, l'invitant à l'aider à se relever en lui répondant :

\- Alors laisse-moi te montrer. Tu pourras prendre ta décision après. Si tu ne veux pas, tu pourras partir, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais viens voir à quoi nous ressemblons et à ce quoi nous aspirons. Tu pourrais être séduite, crois-moi.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la paume ouverte qui se tendait vers elle. Une main d'homme, large, l'air ferme et dure, puissante. Si elle mettait sa main dans la sienne, elle prenait un gros risque. Elle ne pourrait plus faire grand-chose si elle acceptait de le suivre. Elle serait à sa merci. Et si il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ? Ce risque lui faisait peur. Elle avait beau avoir une vie misérable, elle voulait la vivre encore un peu.

Mais rien en lui ne lui faisait ressentir cela. Il avait l'air d'être un homme bon. Pour ce qu'elle savait des hommes bons. Mais il aurait déjà pu lui faire du mal, si il l'avait voulu. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il restait là à essayer de lui expliquer quelque chose, de lui proposer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'intriguait réellement.

Finalement, elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui et elle fut récompensée par un sourire presque soulagé et il prit sa paume, la soulevant avec force, et elle fut debout en quelques secondes, prête à le suivre. Elle écoutait son instinct.

Elle pria pour qu'il ne lui indique pas le mauvais chemin. Mais rien en en elle, ni en lui, ne lui faisait ressentir cela.

Au contraire, elle eut l'impression en prenant cette main tendue que quelque chose allait vraiment changer pour elle. Et que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Quelle drôle de sensation !


End file.
